


Incorrect Pokemon

by Matlock_26th



Series: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, mostly the villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Series: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971181
Kudos: 26





	Incorrect Pokemon

**Ghetsis:** I don’t need friends, they disappoint me. 

**Lysandre:** Hey, I’m planning on using Yveltal to commit genocide. 

**Sycamore:** *Focused on a book* You do that…. 

**Lysandre:** I knew I could count on you to support my evil ideas. 

_*Lysandre leaves*_

**Sycamore:** ...

 **Sycamore:** ...

 **Sycamore:** _Wait_ , _Lysandre_ , _no_! 

**Archie:** I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip. 

**Maxie:** Go big or go home, go with 100 corn chips. 

**Guzma:** I’m somewhere between DayQuil and NightQuil right now. 

**Team Plasma Grunt:** Sir, the transcript is in _Croatian_. 

**Colress:** Is it really? That’s wonderful, I think we should all just learn Croatian. 

**Plumeria:** I’m not a stupid eight-year-old. I know what to do with a cigarette. 

**Team Galactic Grunt:** What is that? *about Dialga/Palkia*

 **Cyrus:** God. 

**Archie:** Fish are always ripe.

**Ghetsis:** We’re missing something. 

**N:** What are we missing? 

**Colress:** Ghetsis’ brain. 

**Plumeria:** What is that? 

**Guzma:** It’s a special mixture that gets rid of painful memories. 

**Plumeria:** What’s in it? 

**Guzma:** Vodka and tequila. 

**Plumeria:** Can I have some?

**Gary:** Babies are idiots who don’t pay taxes. 

**James:** Wobbuffet is the cause of many a problem. 

**Magnolia:** *about the female protag.* She has twenty-five kids now. The wooloo kind. 

**Red:** *About Cubone* That’s rad. 

**Blue:** He’s wearing the skull of his dead mother. 

**Red:** Oh, that’s not rad, that’s sad.

**Sycamore:** If you kill a killer, the number of killers stays the same. 

**Lysandre:** Kill multiple.

 **Sycamore:** No, that’s not the point!

**Gladion:** *@ Guzma* I swear if you say ‘Flex Tape’ one more time I will turn your organs into soup! 

**Cyrus:** I just speed ran the seven stages of grief. 

**Colress:** I hate everyone except for this champagne. 

**Hop:** Do you think plague doctor masks smell like spice cabinets?

 **Leon:** Yes.

**Archie:** Are you going to shut up and _fish_ today?

**Guzma:** Brownies and bourbon? Sounds like my kind of party.

**Hop:** I'm useless! 

**Bede:** You're not useless. 

**Bede:** You can be used as a bad example.

**Ash:** Sometimes I start a sentence and don't even know where it's going. I just hope I find it along the way.

**Allister:** If a timer suddenly appeared in front of you and was counting down from one hour, what would you assume it was counting down to?

 **Piers:** Zero.

**Hop:** Mama didn't raise no quitter. But she _did_ raise a dumbass.

**Piers:** Yes I do feel like crying today, thank you very much.

**Allister:** It's always Spooky Season in my heart.

**Chairman Rose:** Why have swag when you can have class

 **Chairman Rose:** ...ical music. 

**Chairman Rose:** I think I lost a follower from this. The _fuck_ do you have against classical music?! I'll ram my trombone so far up your hoohah when someone eats you out they'll be able to play the solo from Sibelius's Symphony in C!!!

**Guzma:** Does anyone want to join my midnight shovel club? We walk around at midnight while carrying shovels.

**Colress:** Stop taking my audio jacks, _what is wrong with you??????_

 **Guzma:** Sorry to hear your audio got jacked.

**Bede:** I just want you to know that I don't respect you.


End file.
